1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and an article of manufacture for fault determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributed networks, such as, storage area networks (SANs) and local area networks (LANs), may comprise a plurality of interconnected components. SAN components, such as, application hosts, fiber channel switches, and storage devices may form the networked environment of a distributed network. Faults in such networked environments are determined by monitoring characteristics of the components that comprise the networked environment and the connections between the components.
A single fault occurring in a distributed network may propagate failures from one component of the distributed network to another and a plurality of components in the distributed network may generate a plurality of events as a result of the single fault. A determination may be made of the plurality of events that occur in the distributed network.